ovo_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Mince Mannaham
"Look it says... oh wait, i can't read." - MInce Mannaham Mince is considered by all who know him to be friendly and easy to get along with as well as courageous and honourable. As far as conventional/ academic intelligence, Mince possesses near none; however he is extremely knowledgeable and skilled in other areas such as cooking, mother nature and combat (although he is primarily a pacifist). Mince has an immeasurable passion for meat. "Most of us eat to live, Mince lives to eat"- Craig Jefferhys. His unending lust for the succulent flesh of lesser beings, stems from his 'Meat Realm' Heritage. Although mince refers to himself as human, his origins are in fact other worldly, however he has resided on Earth for the forseable past. Mince is part of the Youtube channel 'The Gravy Guys' along with four friends, Roger Reacts, Craig Jefferhys, Gus, and Henry. Minces first appearance on the channel was in 'Mince Reviews kebab in multistorey carpark for reals'. Before the Gravy Mince is said to have grown up in the slums of Singapore, however to most he would appear to be a fully grown adult by the time he first set foot on earth, as is the life cycle of 'Meat Realm' humans, of which we still know very little. He was born the second born son of King Karnus Mannaham III and Queen Fillet Mannaham of the Meat Realm, He took his first breaths inside the royal palace in the capitol city of Kreas. Although the strongest of his brothers, Mince was highly unpopular amongst the high born, due to his open opposition to the monarchies regime, constant absence in the royal council and his affiliation and support for low born citizens - Minces only true ally and friend in the ruling monarchy was his youngest brother Spamley and his mother the queen. Mince is also said to have believed that the crown had succumb to greed and lust for power at the expense of the common folk. He also suggested that they had strayed to far from the righteous path of their ancient ancestors, which was one of morality and culture. By his toddler years - which is estimated to be around the earth age of 14, but we have no real way of telling - Mince spent almost no time in the capitol or acting as a prince. He spent most of his time travelling the dimensions in far more modest conditions, which is by all accounts what made him most happy. He enjoyed being closer to mother nature and having adventures in far away lands. Mince eventually completely alienated himself from the Monarchy visiting only his brother Spamley. Through his travels mince became affiliated with a group of outlaws known as 'The Burnt End'. Mince quickly rose to the top of the organisation, operating under the alias 'Carvis'. The group organised clandestine attacks on the Royal Palace in order to steal back meat-produce taxed from the common folk and release wrongfully charged prisoners. After gaining huge backing from the public, the group was brandished a terrorist organisation by the crown. After some time Mince discarded the disguise and revealed himself to his comrades and the world, as Prince MInce Mannaham III, second in line to the throne. The king disgraced and banished mince from the Meat Realm and six surrounding dimensions indefinitely. In his anger King Karnus begun his descent into a state of torturous insanity, for which he is now infamous for. He had Queen Fillet, his wife, executed for objecting to the banishment of her son and also doubled taxes on all working folk. The murder of his beloved mother drove mince, like his father, into a deep rage, causing him to quickly break his exile to take revenge on the king. Mince disregarded his pacifist ways and single handedly slaughtered millions of the king's elite soldiers in an attempt to reach the palace. After four days of fighting the Royal Forces were able to drive mince through a portal and back into exile. When the disgraced 'outlaw prince' regained consciousness he found himself on earth, in the slums of Singapore, much of his memory wiped. Mince was contempt in his knew life, living as 'just an ordinary dude' as he did in his many adventures," life was good in the slums" - Mince. Not much is known on just how long he lived a happy life in Singapore, although it is thought to be somewhere between four and thirty nine years; we do however know that his time there ended on bad terms. It is said that Mince had a number of both legal and otherwise, meat dealers in Singapore, but due to his unearthly consumption they could not keep up with demand. His desire to fit in lead him to attempt to lower his meat consumption, which would almost cost him his life. After just two days of operating at half meat capacity, Mince had become frail and exhausted. As the situation worsened mince lost all functionality in his legs and was therefore unable to source more sustenance to fuel his failing body. Mince can be quoted explaining just how terrifying this occurrence was, "it sucked" - Mince. On the verge of death he was approached on the street by a mysterious man, who would soon save his life. 'Hans' from 'Yaz'. The company 'Yaz' is a hugely successful, subscription based, themed box supplier. In its early days however, CEO Hans himself enjoyed personally helping the less fortunate with boxes that could not sell. In a life saving coincidence the box Hans possessed was that of a meat theme. He used it to nurse Mince back to health and regain his powerful stature, apart from his legs which remain permanently damaged. Mince would later declare himself "eternally grateful" to Hans. It was after this scare that Mince decided it was time for a change. He moved to Bath, England where a steady supply of meat was more readily available. After many years, it is here that he met 'The Gravy Guys'. Death Mince was killed in early May 2018 by a bullet fired from 'Baz Clark's' rifle. During the events of 'The Gravy Conundrum', 'The Gravy Guys', 'MiltonCraft' and 'Buckets&Spades' (related Youtube channels) came face to face with a 'Supreme Red Alpha Eggboi', A being from with near immeasurable power, originating from a higher plain of existence - 'Ovo'. All eleven men fought bravely that day however the Eggboi was just too powerful. As the being towered over Gus preparing to finish him, Baz naively fired a shot at the back of the Eggboi, as the powerful being dodged the bullet, it was headed straight for Gus. In a selfless, brave move, Mince threw himself infront of Gus, shielding his friend from the bullet. The shot hit Mince in the left testicle, pulverising it instantly. Due to the anatomy of meat realm humans, the injury was fatal as "your soul is in your nads" - Mince. Fortunately for his companions, the energy produced by Mince's soul leaving his body charged the 'Time Gun', which had previously been empty. Roggers was able to then banish the Eggboi back to Ovo, ending the battle. It is rumoured that Craig was able to have a short conversation with Mince on his deathbed; much of which has been kept private however Mince gifted Craig with a VHS recording of 'The Lost Episode of New Cop Old Cop'. No one truly knows how he acquired it as it was previously wiped from existence.Category:Characters